Of All The People, Why You
by AbayJ
Summary: Stefan hires a PI to find Helena but Nikolas is aganist, but Stefan still does it. What will happen when they are bot attacted to each other?
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I want to know if you guys would like to see this fic not please tell me, this is the set up.  
  
Okay I love Nic, not sure why but I do. I hate Nia but I love the idea of Emily and Nic but I am going to use an O/C instead. Nic is helping Emily with her cancer but she has told Zander, Jason, Courtney, Jax, Sonny and Carly. So she does no longer depend on him. Stefan in still back, and the Spencer and Cassiadine feud is still going on. Laura is catatonic but maybe she will recover. My O/C is named Samantha Marks. She is Nik newest person to help him get the money his families needs. She had but has many secrets and Nik wants to find out every one of them out. She and him can not stand each other but they also can't help but want her and she can not help but him want him. Will they fall to the attraction or will they fight it.  
  
My other fics, The Real Thing, Only Once, and Charms are going to have a chapter up for each soon. I have so many idea going around my head, which make it hard for me to right, but I promise you I am not abandoning these fics, I love them to much. Please tell if you guys want to see this fic.  
  
Love, Ashley 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"So uncle what is the plan now? We need money."  
  
"I know Nikolas and I have a plan, we need to find Helena first though, she had gone into hiding, deep hiding it seems. So I have hired a PI to find her. Helena will be able to get money, and she will be able to deal with Luke, so we need her." Stefan told the younger man. He loved his nephew, the son he never had but he was so stubborn.  
  
"Look I don't want her to be part of this, I can deal with this, we can deal with this. She will only bring trouble, so just call off the PI. Okay."  
  
"No, I want to bring Helena, we need her Dammit."  
  
"No we do not uncle, I run this family do you understand this. I run this family and we do not need Helena, so call the damn PI off."  
  
"I am not Nikolas. We need her and we are going to find her, do you understand me?"  
  
"No I do not because we are not going to use her, do you understand me?" Nikolas asked the older man, he thought of as a father. "Look I'm going to go visit Emily, but when I get back I want the PI called off or I swear uncle I will cut off what ever money you are getting. Goodbye." Nikolas said as he left the room.  
  
Stefan picked up the phone; his nephew needed to learn that, when the family is in a crisis they could count on Helena, even if she did make this mess, she could also get them out of it. Plus, Helena was the best at fighting with Luke Spencer. She was the bitch, but a smart bitch.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
Samantha Marks sat in her seat on the plane reading Gun Illustrated. She loved guns all kinds; she had a collection of about a hundred-fifty to two hundred guns. Every one who knew her knew that she could shoot a rifle and hit her mark dead on from 350 to 400 yards away. She was good and she knew it. She felt her cell phone ring. She picked it up, she heard the man that was hiring her voice. "Miss. Marks," he said.  
  
"Yes, is this Mr. Cassidine."  
  
"Yes, Miss. Marks............"  
  
"Please just Sam."  
  
"And please just call me Stefan."  
  
"So Stefan what did you need to call me about."  
  
"It seems my nephew had decided that, he does not want to find his grandmother, so I have a plan."  
  
"Which is.........?"  
  
"I want you to come here, but I want you to play my lover."  
  
"What?" she asked horrified, Stefan was a good-looking man but, she did not want to be anyone's lover, or play one.  
  
"Yes Miss. Marks, I want you to play my lover."  
  
"But how will you explains, when I go off."  
  
"I will tell him we are taking a trip."  
  
"Okay.............um I guess that will work, but I thought you wanted Nikolas to be a part of this."  
  
"Well when, I need him to I will ask him to accompany you, trust me I do believe he will agree with that."  
  
"That is fine, but please talk to him," she knew that Nikolas, from what Stefan had told her was stubborn. They both were.  
  
"Of course. So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. See you then."  
  
"You to Sam."  
  
Samantha hung her phone up and turns her laptop on. When she clicked her AOL Icon typed in her password and checked her mail. She was waiting for am e-mail from her partner. He was already in Greece, the first place she was going to look for Helena Cassidine, setting every thing up. She needed to get started and Stefan was only making it harder, having to work with her, but she understood. Some at least.  
  
She saw that there was no mail, which worried her. John was always prompt with information. If he said that he was going to have by tomorrow then it was most likely; you would have it on your desk that night.  
  
Something was wrong she felt in her stomach. Something was horribly wrong and she needed to get to John fast, but if she didn't go meet Stefan and John was fine, he would kill her. This was their biggest case and although their business was doing, they needed this case. "Fuck."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
~*~  
  
"Hello Uncle." Nikolas said as he stepped in the office. He knew the uncle was planning something but not sure what. He hated that with a passion. Stefan didn't seen to like the fact that Nikolas was the head of the family. The position that he was bred for.  
  
"Hello Nikolas. How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine Uncle, but I could ask you the same," he said. Already knowing the answer. His uncle was going to get him to change his mine about the Helena issue.  
  
"Fine Nikolas but I do have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"No I have not change my mine about the PI."  
  
"That wasn't what I wanted to ask you. I wanted to know may I invite a friend?" Stefan asked.  
  
"As long that friend is not a PI then yes you may."  
  
"Um........well she's not a PI but a lover a mine. I met her while I was in Greece and I would love her to come here to visit," he faked a shy look to make Nikolas believe him.  
  
"Oh...........of course Uncle this is as much your home as mine so please invite anyone you wish."  
  
"Thank you Nikolas."  
  
"Your welcome............" he was cut short by the sound of Mrs. Lansburry coming in and announceing the guest.  
  
"Nikolas this must be her."  
  
Mrs. Lansburry announced the guest. "Sir there is a Ms. Samantha Marks asking for you."  
  
"Please show her in Mrs. Lansburry."  
  
"Of course," she went out of the office and came back in with one of the most beautiful woman Nikolas had ever seen. She had long blonde hair, the most beautiful green eyes, they looked like jade. She pale ivory skin, and couldn't be more then five foot three. Skinny but curvy in all the right places. She had a full breast, and curvy hips.  
  
"Hello Stefan," she came up and put her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. When she pulled a way she turned around and looked at Nikolas. He had to be one of the finest looking man she had ever seen. His skin was an olive tone to it and some of the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. His broad shoulders made him look strong, and his forearms made him look dangerous. He was a god. 'What in the hell have I gotten myself into. I am her to play Stefan's lover and her I am getting turned on by his nephew. Damn I am in trouble. Fuck'  
  
Nikolas couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was a goddess. He needed to stop staring. He moved his eyes up to hers, with great effort. He was in trouble. This was his uncle lover and here he was getting a hard on from starring at her body. "H..Hello Ms. Marks."  
  
"Hello Mr.Cassidine," she was proud of herself no stuttering, but damn did she want to but what she wanted to do was jump him right and now. Oh god she was in trouble. She walked closer to give him and handshake but she tripped and fell right into the god's strong powerful arms. When she looked up he was staring down her shirt and she was staring up into his eyes. Wanting nothing more then him to pull her into a hot deep kiss. "Shit, I'm in trouble" she whispered. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
'Oh my god' thought Nik as he looked at the woman in his arms. She was so gorgeous, he wanted nothing more then to pull her into a kiss, and by the smoldering desire in her eyes, she wanted nothing more then him to do that also. But he couldn't, this was his Uncle's woman. That thought made him laugh. This woman would never be anyone's woman. She had he own free will and no one would ever break that. "Um.......Ms. Marks I am really sorry," he helped the one get her balanced and made sure she was not hurt by raking his eyes down her length, but as he did he knew it was not for inspection of her body. He was admiring her, her curves, her breast, firm and round.  
  
When Samantha felt his eyes on her she felt like she was wearing the most daring lingerie, not her most comfortable suit she own. It was black with lilac pinstripes going down the pants and over coat and under the coat she was wearing a lilac camisole. Her boots had 3-inch heels, making her 5'3'' form to a 5'6''. "It was my fault....Mr. Cassidine. I am such a klutz," she said.  
  
"It's okay, um don't worry about it," he said now all he had to do was make sure Mr. Buddy didn't start to make appearance. He looked at his Uncle, "I have to go meet Lucky. I'll try to get back in time for dinner," he gave Ms. Marks and his uncle a smile and left the room. He had never been so grateful to leave a room. You could almost slice the sexual tension between the two of them with a knife.  
  
Samantha watched his retreating backside, damn the man was built. His ass, nice and firm, his back looked toned under the light silk shirt and those forearms. She had always had a weakness for forearms. He had some of the best she had ever seen. She heard some one clear his throat. Stefan was looking at her with that ever presence frown, "If you are going to pretend to be my lover then I think you should not be appraising my nephew," she looked him over and sighed in dissatisfaction.  
  
"I would rather be his lover, " she grabbed her overnight bag and walked down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Nikolas could not get that woman out of his head, she was made to be held, and he body was so firm and soft in all the right places. He looked over in Kelly's and saw his brother sitting in at a table with a smile on his face. He walked in, he hopped lucky took his mind off Samantha, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about his Uncle woman like this. Hell she could become his aunt but he had this feeling about her. He could describe it but it was weird. Like she might be feeling the same thing, he was.  
  
He spotted Lucky in a seat at the bar and he sat next to him. Lucky turned and gave him that smile. "Hey bro, " he said and turned back to his coffee. Lucky was so much Luke but he always denied it. He hated that sometimes they fought, but it was in their genes. He was a Cassidine and his brother a Spencer but they both had the tenderness of Laura.  
  
"Hey," he said back as a greeting and looked at the waitress, Penny "just a coffee please.," she smiled and place it in front of him. He needed advice, maybe Lucky could provide but knowing Lucky's hate for Stefan he tell him to go for it and do Samantha but still he needed to talk to someone. "Lucky I need you advice on something."  
  
Lucky turned and smiled at his brother, "What kind of advice."  
  
"Love advice," well in the fuck had love come from, it was more like lust, sure in the hell not love.  
  
"The Price needs love advice," Lucky said in a teasing tone.  
  
"Yes, um Stefan had a lover while he was away," Lucky made a face at the thought and Nikolas had to hold back a laugh. "and now she is here, her name is Samantha Marks. Lucky I'm kind of feeling attract to her," he finish on a sigh.  
  
"Then go for it," he said with a wicked grin.  
  
He knew that Lucky would have said something like that. Maybe he should just go for it, maybe one time with her would satsfiy his need, maybe get her out of his head but it might hury his Uncle and that was something that he wouldn't do. So he had to stay away from her, stay far away from her.  
  
~*~  
  
Samantha went to her room and sat on her bed. 'How in the hell am I supposed to play the lover to Stefan when I want his Nephew," she thought to herself. She wanted to call John and tell him to do this case, but it wouldn't work. Then she thought about how there was he had not sent her a e- mail on the plane and began to worry again.  
  
He always had been ready to give her info on any case but now he seemed late. That was not him. Something most had gone wrong. She picked her cell phone up and dailed his number. She let it ring until she got his voice mail then she hung up. "Dammit where is he," she muttered to herself. He always answered her phone. She put her phone in her hip pocket and went to the hallway. She needed to Stefan she had to go to greece now. That it couldn't wait. 


End file.
